Friendship Blossoms to More
by Luzychan
Summary: Pan and Trunks have always been friends, but can this last forever? Pan wants it to stay this way but her heart tells her otherwise. What will she choose? At the same time she is training to become an ascended saiyan.


fender27: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic I'm starting.

Trunks: Oh cool! You're writing about me!

Pan: And me!

fender27: That's right so you guys better put on a good show for these people!

Vegeta: Of course, I'm the main character.

fender27: Ha ha, Vegeta you aren't the center of attention. You should know that by now!

Vegeta: Hmph! turns back on fender27

fender27: sighs Anyways, enjoy everyone!

Chapter One

As usual Pan was in her room training to become an ascended saiyan. Everyone in her family had achieved it. Even Trunks, who was only a couple years older, had achieved it. Then again, he and Uncle Goten achieved super saiyan when they were very young!

"Pan, come down and eat honey," shouted Videl, her mother.

Like her mother, she had short black hair but slightly longer than her mother's hair. She was average height and nicely built. She was very pretty and attracted most of the guys in her school. She didn't care though. All she wanted was to make history like her grandfather, Goku.

"I'm coming, mom," she said as she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

There she found her mother washing serving food while humming to herself and her childhood friend, Trunks was sitting there and waved to her.

"Hiya Pan! Came by to see if you were going to be going to the cookout at school today," he said.

He was gorgeous no doubt. Shoulder length purple hair with eyes to match and a nice muscular body. Pan never saw him anything more than a friend but she couldn't help notice his nice body today. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday and she knew her friends would surprise her with something at the cookout today.

"I guess so," she finally answered not wanting to disappoint them. Trunks stood up and stretched then thanked Videl for the food before leaving. He was 18 and a senior at their high school so it was odd when people would see a sophomore and a senior hanging out.

Pan thanked her mother for the food when she was done eating then took off after Trunks.

"Bet I can beat you there," he challenged Pan flashing her an amazing smile.

"You're on!" she shouted as she whizzed by him through the air. Trunks swore and shouted cheater and chased after her.

They both flew fast and past many houses and trees. Pan zigzagged in front of Trunks not allowing him to fly past her. She was having fun and so was Trunks. He almost ran into a tree a couple times thanks to Pan and they both just laughed each time. Once they arrive near school they both finished the race on foot at normal speed. Pan won by a hair.

"Ha! I win! You owe me a coke!" she laughed.

"I owe you nothing brat!" he said tousling her hair, "Besides a couple of trees got in the way." They both kept teasing each other and finally went into the parking lot of the school where the cookout was taking place.

"Pan!" shouted one of her friends. "Who's the hunk?" she whispered to her.

"That's my buddy, Trunks. Want to meet him?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Do I? Girl you don't have to tell me twice!"

Pan walked over to Trunks and talked to her him for a little while then mentioned if he wanted to meet a friend of hers and he was willing though didn't seem all that excited. She wasn't sure why but went ahead and introduced them.

"This is Angela. Angela, this is my best friend Trunks," she said smiling.

"Hi Trunks, wow, um, I didn't know Pan had such cute friends." Pan suddenly felt a bit protective and knew she was trying to hit on him.

"Hi, well Pan really hasn't mentioned you before," Trunks said innocently. Pan almost laughed for Angela because she looked insulted but Trunks meant it innocently.

"Oh…well…now you know who I am," she said smiling again and batting her eyes at him. Pan suddenly felt sick.

"Trunks, I forgot I had some errands to run so I have to leave early. You want to come?" she said suddenly grabbing his arm friendly-like though it was kind of awkward that she let go suddenly and began to blush out of embarrassment.

"Aww, but everyone was waiting to see you, Pan. Oh well, Trunks and I will be fine here. Nice to see you even if it was for a little while," she said very quickly. She grabbed Trunks's arm and dragged him off and he gave his awkward and shy smile as he went with her.

Pan had the strange urge to stay but felt sick seeing her friend putting herself all over her best friend. So she flew far from there to a lake she was always used to visiting in her childhood with Trunks. He hardly came there anymore because it used to be where he and she would play with the dragon balls they found. She now made it her own little secret place.

_What am I feeling?_ She wondered. _Truly it can't be jealousy._

"Pan?" a voice said taking her away from her thoughts.


End file.
